Forum:A hello and an idea.
Hello there. My name is Thomiroth. I'm pretty new to the world of monster hunter in general, MHF2 being my first and only thus far, and I stumbled upon this wiki due to a close friend. The game itself is an enjoyable romp, as it were (one of the few currently, but that's just a personal opinion) and much of it is very intriguing, though I find the idea of capturing monsters to be something I would like to invest time in, however I haven't been able to find much in the way of information besides the basic "Hit 'em until they run, trap 'em and tranq 'em!" I live in a place where even reasonably serious gaming isn't the most common of passtimes, especially in my area, and thus I am mainly a solo hunter, which has made almost all of my attempts at capturing those pesky critters rather difficult and I would be interested in attempting to collect information on solo strategies for specific beasts. I will work on the standard starters (e.g. the gia and bull dromes) as I am rather early on yet and I will keep a minor log of my findings. If it is acceptable, where should I send any information when I have any? By the by, I tend to focus on bowguns and gunlances, so anything I find out will likely be geared towards those weapons. Pleased to meet y'all. Thomiroth 07:12, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Greetings Hey Thomiroth, welcome to the wiki and welcome to the world of MH. I guess at the time being, put your findings on your userpage. If you have any questions about MH, or anything else I'll gladly answer them to the best of my ability. DeadCat 08:02, 26 July 2008 (UTC) First Steps Many thanks for the idea, as it has actually given me something to put on the ol' userpage. First entry is up, the bulldrome. (most likely useless information, but we all need to start somewhere and I noticed he had an obvious pattern) That said, I'm pretty new to all this. If no-one minds the question, what would be the appropriate (i.e. mannerly) way of telling people when I update on this? Thomiroth 09:20, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Leaving Messages Hello there, and welcome to the wiki, im Truerurouni, one of the admins here and i just wanted to let u know there is no real way to 'leave a message' as to wen u update ur guide. wut u can do though, is create an article so that it will be more visible to the other users of the wiki. i havnt seen any capture guides on the wiki as of yet so u might be in luck as to be creating something new. wen making ur guide, be sure to keep it neat, easiely readable (ex. keep it simple), and professional. to make an article, go to the main page and look at the bottom of the page, there will be a 'create a page'. if u have any questions or concerns be sure to let me know by leaving a message on my talk page. Truerurouni(talk) 16:54, 26 July 2008 (UTC)